supermarioworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Island 3
Yoshi's Island 3 is Super Mario World's third regular level, but only the second that is required to play to beat the game. Unlike the other two regular levels in Yoshi's Island, this level is set up in a higher elevation and has a larger amount of dangers to contend with. It also introduces the Brown Platform on a Chain, the Turn Block Bridge, and the Green Star Block. Its sub-level, 1FD, also features lava - it is the first place in the game where it is featured. Level Design The gameplay of this level highly depends on whether Mario has pressed the Yellow Switch yet. If so, most of the pits have platforms of yellow ! Blocks which will prevent many an unwanted death. Otherwise, the platform jumping may be much trickier for the novice player. This must be a deliberate design choice on the part of the game developers. The sight of all the Dotted Line Blocks should convince the player that there is something he or she has missed in an earlier portion of the game and should go get before continuing. A wise choice - if the player is never clued into the usefulness of the ! Blocks, then a player who never goes through Yoshi's Island 1 will never understand what all the dotted lines are for. It just goes to show how even trivial choices are important for a game designer. The sub-level is an interesting little feature - a coin bridge that must be converted to brown blocks by a P-Switch in order to cross a lava field. What is interesting (at least to this writer) is that the player can collect a few of the coins before hitting the switch, making this room impassable because the entrance pipe is one-way. In practice this is not a problem because it would take a seriously thick player to get trapped on accident here, but in a less obvious "puzzle" a situation like this could turn interesting design into something unbelievably frustrating! Special Information This is the only level in the game to feature Palette 1 for the Grasslands FG. However, it is not recommended to overwrite the colors for FG Palette 1 because other FG styles use the palette more extensively. That is, provided you are creating a vanilla hack with as little palette effects as possible. The Brown Platforms on Chains here tend to be overused by hackers who aren't aware of the amount of memory they take up. In lieu of patching the ROM to avoid sprite memory issues, these platforms should be used sparingly. Otherwise the "No Sprite Limits" Patch, available at SMWC, should clear up the problem. Notable Objects * Sprite Command 5A: Turn Block Bridge * Extended Object Command 17: Green Star Block Enemies * Red Koopa Paratroopa * Red Koopa * Green Jumping Koopa Paratroopa Message Boxes # When you stomp an enemy, you can jump high if you hold the jump button. Use Up on the Control Pad to jump high in the shallow water. # The big coins are Dragon Coins. If you pick up five of these in one area, you get an extra Mario. Hacking Information * Level 103 * GFX Files Used: ** FG/BG GFX 00 (Normal 1) *** FG1: 14 *** FG2: 17 *** FG3: 19 *** BG1: 15 ** Sprite GFX 08 (Mushroom) *** SP1: 00 *** SP2: 01 *** SP3: 13 *** SP4: 05 * Level Mode 00, Horizontal Level * Vertical Scroll at Will * Music 01 'Piano' * Time limit 300 * 15 Screens long * No Layer 3 * Palette ** Back Area Color 2 ** FG Palette 1 ** BG Palette 2 ** Sprite Palette 2 * Layer 2 (BG) scrolling rate ** H-Scroll: Variable, V-Scroll: Variable